The Passing of a Hero
by LiveHappy247
Summary: This is a post Thor 2 fic about Loki's funeral and Thor's speech on behalf of his brother through Loki's POV. (SPOILERS FOR THOR 2)


**I went to see Thor: The Dark World and it was so good! So I was feeling inspired to write about Loki's funeral and Thor's speech on behalf of his brother through Loki's POV. I hope you all enjoy and please be sure to let me know what you think. **

"Loki of Asgard; a brother and son, yet an enemy all the same," Thor's voice resonates over the crowd, all gathered to mourn my death, again. A dory carries elaborate bouquets of richly colored flowers in honor of my passing, yet of course no body was ever recovered.

"Loki had Jotünn blood course through his veins, but he was of Asgard; although he did not believe it. Through the pain he felt from the betrayal our family; he lashed out, causing ungodly amounts of detriment. In his narcissistic grapple for power, he committed more acts of immorality out of selfish ambitions and spite than I'd like to admit." The crowd goes silent as they imbibe every word.

"Like I said, Loki was of Jotünn blood, but I can assure you that he was no monster, although he tried his hardest to trick you into believing that he was."

I suddenly notice that in that all eyes are pinned on me, their King. What is the All-Father's reaction to his "son's" death? I keep my eyes pinned on the water, where the dory slowly makes its way to the falls.

"But…never has anyone died more of an Asgardian as Loki did fighting the dark elves. His self-sacrifice was not an act of his own agenda, but an act of a man defending his family and the people of Asgard. Never has anyone understood the behavior of the masses as he did. His motives have not always been so pure, but he understood order and structure better than anyone I've ever known and while his body fell cold, I realized that a kingdom could not have had a better ruler."

The people look to me again, so I give a slight nod, just as Thor lights his arrow and shoots it into the little dory just as it approaches the vanishing point.

"Here is to an Asgardian legend, may he rest in peace." A volley of thousands of flaming arrows fly through the night sky as the boat topples over the edge.

With every minute, the crowd gradually diminishes into nothing, but Thor still stands, gazing into the absence.

"Better to die a hero than to live a monster," I say, trying to portray Odin's hatred of me.

"Loki changed, father, yet you still mock," Thor states firmly, not even turning to look at me.

"Maybe, but that doesn't undo the damage that he has done."

"Yes, but he didn't cower at death or slink away at the sight of the enemy. He not only defended me and the woman I love, but he died on our side. He died, trying to right his wrongdoings."

"What do you want from me Thor?" I ask, getting the tone in Odin's voice perfectly.

Thor sighs, glancing at the horizon again, "I guess I was just waiting for you to say that you're proud of him."

I am completely and utterly speechless. Thor had been spewing out praises for me ever since I "died," but something about this is different. Maybe it's because that is what I've been waiting for too; for Odin to be proud of me. I don't speak soon enough and Thor walks off without another word.

The hallway King's chambers are quiet and dark, except for the glow of the torches lighting the way. I motion for the guards to exit the room as I walk in and let my disguise fall as soon as the doors close.

Sinking to the ground, I hold my head in my hands, wondering what the hell has happened to me. I don't care about what Odin thinks about me and I sure as hell don't care what Thor thinks about me. I loved Frigga and I would gladly give my life for her, but did I jeopardize my own life for myself or for them? Did I mean it when I said "I'm sorry"? What would I have done, had Thor decided to take the throne?

"And so the God of Mischief fools himself," I whisper. I stand up and glance around, taking a breath to re-establish my disguise.

I find myself headed to the Bifröst and with Heimdall's help, I pinpoint Thor and Jane's residence in Midgard. Once in London, I take on a simpler and more human appearance, considering my true form is considered a terrorist on Earth and Odin's eye-patch probably wouldn't blend well either. Casually sitting upon the building across from Jane's apartment, I see them in the kitchen talking. No, not just talking, but laughing and crying and teasing each other. It seems that they are cooking some sort of flatbread on a large black surface. Thor watches admiringly as she takes another utensil and flips the flatbread and catches it with a plate. They kiss and then I know that I've had enough. I had seen all that I needed to see.

The questions still remained. Was it for Asgard? Was it for myself? Was it for him?

But those questions were answered by the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth when I saw my brother happy.

**I know that was a little out of character, but I just love brother moments, so I hope you liked it anyways. Thanks for reading! Please review & let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
